RowdyRuff First Winter
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: Remember that the rowdyruff boys were came in the spring so they missed winter poor them.I wrote about they're first snow fall and chirstmas & something happens 2 them with they're feelings and do they "how did I get these powers and fall in love w/her?"
1. The start

_**RowdyRuff First Winter Part 1**_

_**I don't own the charters, but I own the story the ruffs are 12 turning 13 soon. The girls are 13 idk when they're turning 14 but I know soon. So without anything else here it is. Let's go to the girls oh and it's the 14th of December. Kaoru's point of view in the class.**_

"Oh I can't wait for the snow to fall can't you girls Momoko said. No because I can make snow angels. What about you Kaoru?" Miyako tells us with a smile like always.

"Yeah with snowball fight games will begin and I will finally win against Mitch Millson from school and so much more. Also don't forget with winter comes Christmas."

"With that is boys, romances, St. Valentines day, and more". Showing her heart shaped eyes Momoko added without another though.

"Oh there she goes again I should keep my mouth shut."

"Momoko, don't forget all the sales and shopping sprees there will be in every store." Miyako pleaded.

"Yes, yes, I know but I can't wait and was there something you wanted to tell us." Momoko answered.

"Yeah so we can't get out of this hell of a whole and go home. My dad wants to get the tree today before it get colder and snows"

"Oh okay. Yeah, well the thing is I am over Takaaki." Miyako said.

"WHAT WE'RE HERE BECAUSE OF THAT I COULD HAVE MADE MITCH SUFFER WITH MY NEW TECHINE _**(A/N: I think that is how its spell)**_ AND MUDER THE HELL OUT OF HIM!" I said then tried to clam down after.

"Kaoru! Are you sure Miyako?" Momoko answer.

"Yeah but we should go home." Said calmly by Miyako

. We both nodded and walk on as we walked home it snowed.

"AAAAAAHHHH MAN!"I scream

_' I wonder what the Rowdyruff's doing those boys must be freezing the hell off, lol'_

**Butch's Point of View**

"If I have to stay out here in the cold I will get one and freeze to death in hell!" I know I am surprised we lived the rest of the year since we were created." The blue boy, Boomer said.

"Shut the hell up; can we go to the club now. I'm board, Brick." I ask

"Not yet first we steal some coats for our self selves then we go." Red leader, Brick whispered.

So we went in the store and stole the heavy coats boomer had trouble stealing his dark blue coat then put it on.

"Dude, you need to work out more that cop almost caught you"I said

"I know so please shut it!" The blue brother yelled.

"Did you just say please I think winter is getting to you?" Brick said in shock.

_' I wonder what the PowerPuff girls are doing cause their not here fighting us'_ I think

**Normal Point of View**

"STOP RIGHT THERE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" Said all 3 PowerPuff girls Z said

"I though you were too scared to show you old hags." Butch said.

"OLD HAGS! I am going to beat the hell out of you butch!"Yelled Buttercup.

"Do all you want buttercup I am here for the taking because we know better so we have no weakness." Butch teased.

"WHAT!" All 3 heroines bellowed

"Yeah since they last time we saw you girls I was smart to look up cooties and so my bros and I are-"

And on the last note of Brick; Butch leaping in the air after clicking his kicks twice he punched buttercup in her gut then sliding it to a upper cut to the chin facing it upward..

That is it for now remember Butch just flew up and punching Buttercup Shocking everyone. Bye for now. The part 2 coming soon


	2. The kiss to change

_**RowdyRuff First Winter Part 2**_

_**I don't own the charters, but I own the story the ruffs are 12 turning 13 soon. The girls are 13 idk when they're turning 14 but I know soon. So without anything else here it is. Normal point of on the street near the RowdyRuff Boy's club/home. And welcome back**_

After that Brick said in total shock. "Dude, how are you flying!"

"Oh I got wondering how come only the girls can fly, so I dig deeper. Now click those heels twice of you and let's beat these stupid old hags to hell were they should be."said Butch

Both boys yelled 'yeah' then flew up to the battle be gain with Buttercup kicking Butch's shin. Then wiping the blood from her mouth quick as she can. Kicking & punching the battle went on. Then news crew came carefully in and broadcast the fight between the Ruffs and Puffs.

"As you can see behind me the RowdyRuffs and PowerPuffs are at it as you can see the boys have started to mature might be trouble for the girls oh wait Butch just flipped Buttercups skirt."News lady Sakaast broadcasts

"YOUR DEAD MEAT, BUTCH!"

With that Buttercup kicked Butch right in to Sakaast. Sakaast screams and ducks. Then fast as Buttercup can she pushes as she could Butch left into a brick wall in a dark alley alone.

_**(A/N:Buttercup and Butch in a dark alley alone normal point of view P.S. it's snowing & romantic)**_

"Damn you hit hard" Butch said rubbing his head

"What do u except went you went in to the news reporter; wait was that a condiment."Buttercup asked

"Maybe... Wait, yeah it was." Butch said relaxed; sitting up trying to looking deep in her eyes not knowing why

"Never though that you of all people would be nice." Buttercup said sitting up looking in deep his eyes

Their hearts started to pound hard and harder to a thumps of a beat of kiss the girl song. Then they came closer and closer to each other lips while they close their snowed on eyes and right a inch from their first kiss but fell in love.

"Come on Butch; we defeat them time to get out of here" yelled Brick

And with that they snapped out of they're trans. Butch flew off deep in though looking back at Buttercup who was looking back looked like she was deep in though also confused. Then with her looking at her powered down friends; powering down as well Butch was out of sight. Think about what just happened with their feeling

"you are alright?"say Momoko

"uh yeah I guess"Kaoru said having headlines by spice girls and once upon a broken heart: songs in her head a heart

"You sure because your staring off into the sky was Butch was. Momoko you don't think Butch kissed her and now she is falling in love with him?" said a concerned Miyako

"Impossible for her falling in love with Butch but him kissing her not for me to say." Momoko believed it was fiction

"We didn't kiss." Kaoru said calmly

"Good." Miyako& Momoko said in reviled

"We were a inch away to kiss and I think I wanted it and fell for him cause my heart was thumping kiss the girl song." Kaoru said softly

And with that she blanked out and smiled warmly unsure what to do next.

"WHAT?" Miyako& Momoko bellowed at the same time


	3. My new feelings

_**RowdyRuff First Winter Part 3**_

_**I don't own the charters, but I own the story the ruffs are 12 turning 13 soon. The girls are 13 idk when they're turning 14 but I know soon. So without anything else here it is. First stop Butch's point at the RowdyRuff Boy's club/home. And welcome back. They whispier so the symbol will be = * whisper * also you will hear the real names in this chapter have you not wondered where they really come from cause Brick always say "They call me_" **_

We got home the first thing I did was sit on the cough then the first to talk to me was Brian/Boomer.

"Hey what up you being like that since you got to us? Brian asked

"Did you defeat Buttercup because we saw go in the alley with her so what happen?" Richard aka Rick/Brick asked

"Uh you don't want to know and wouldn't understand."

"Why not?" They both said so started to head to my room.

"Because it's grown up stuff you guys hate to hear." 'Least they don't know I was close of kissing Buttercup'

"What you kissed a girl or more." Richard asked

"n-no b-b-but a-a-about to until you snapped me out of it" And that I blushed for the first time. ' I can't believe I almost kissed Buttercup'

"YOU ALMOST KISSED BUTTERCUP!"

"How did you hear that part? I thought it." "I don't know I just feel waves coming out of my ear & my brain and with that I heard it." "Whatever I am going to bed"

"No, you get back here, Butch. Are you listening?" Brick was yelling at me

"Nope, bye" and that I got to my room.

_**Brian's Point of view in the spot that Neal left**_

"Ugh, who does he think he is!" Rick yelled

"The oldest brother cause he is" I told him

Rick just made this face= **:( **because he's always wanted to be the oldest . I only worried about is Neal/Butch.

"Do you think he's alright? " I asked

"I don't know but I just hope he fell in love with the enemy named Buttercup she is fierce and tough." Rick hoped

"I don't know Rick think its cool and cute that he has a first love" I tried to reason

"Dude! We're enemies no way were suppose to love them so he is has to put his feelings aside but it is cool to have a first love since we are growing up." Rick says after slaping me in the head

'Rick never learns even though he is the smartest' I think then sigh 'Oh well time for TV' 

Meanwhile: Neal/Butch in his room so it's his Point of View/ he just got in his room and his on the bed. This is all in his head expect the / ( and ) also he is still blushing without the whole thing.

I sigh thinking. 'Man I don't know what I feel really. But that moment was breath taking man my heart was thumping kiss the girl song in my heart but I had 'Why don't you kiss her' by Jessie McCartney in my head. Why did I not feel this way when we came to this dimension about her then so why now.' I remembered something so eyes shrink

"But I did; my heart always gets faster when she is around. So I loved her than but now I am in love with her. So be mine buttercup I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU BUTTERCUP MY EMENY!" I shout then think

'But I should still think about my feeling since their still new to me. Yeah oh buttercup you're hot, perfect, sexy, amazing, tough, powerful and strong with so much more' I do a long clam sigh

"She would probably call me a stud when I tell her my feeling I will talk to her next time she tries to save the day if not I will write to Santa about how I want to talk to her . I bet she feels the same since I saw her do the same as me. I wonder what is happening with her. Oh god I love her. I would turn good just to be with her. I love you, Buttercup."

_**I'm board but cute tough love later on to girls after back to Brian & Rick next time so bye**_


	4. Am I for real?

___**RowdyRuff First Winter Part 4**_

_**I don't own the charters, but I own the story the ruffs are 12 turning 13 soon. The girls are 13 idk when they're turning 14 but I know soon. So without anything else here it is. First stop RowdyRuff Boy's club/home with Brian & Rick in normal then the girls in first Miyako view then Kaoru and then we go back to Neal/Butch in the next chapter which is **__**RowdyRuff First**__** Winter Part 5. Oh and welcome back. **_

_**Brian/Boomer's POV**_

"Oh man, I am worried bout him, Brian."Richard started off

"I know so am I to. What do should we do."I responded

"If he has problem with love he will come to us or he'll wait for tomorrow"Rick:

"Right we start school tomorrow and we get that nice lady to be our new mom since we don't know how to fix that machine that brought us here to get our real one."I stated "Neal needs a mom or some girl to talk to like a girlfriend"

"Exactly, but the girl he wants is Buttercup... I am going to the lab to continue it then get ready for it. Don't forget to tell Neal he makes dinner to night and he has to get ready for school and so do you so 2 hours of TV then go do both. Alright!"Rick requested

"Okay, see you at dinner." I was saying bye

"Alright. Bye"Brick was saying while walking out of the room

_**Miyako's view at the lab( Hours earlier)**_

"Are you sure Momoko I think we should let go for Butch's love I think that moment was romantic and sweet he cared for her." I try to reason "He complimented on her fighting and how tough she really is maybe he changed for her cause I looked at him closely before they when went in the alley"

"Yes I am sure." Momoko said "Evil and good should never be together even if it means for true love. I am sad to say and I am they one who is the love crazy one. Tyhen she remembers something 'bout Kaoru

Oh great now Kaoru is going to complain. (Kaoru just sighs and be in deep thought)

"I hope she is alright." I worry

"Of course she is" Professor re insure us while coming in the room "I am sure she is just shocked and disputed that Butch almost tried to kiss her.

"But Professor U, she tried to kiss him in the moment too and fell in love with him." Me and Momoko say tell her summary

"WHAT! But why would she do that? Professor questioned

"She fell in the moment with '_Kiss the Girl'_ from the movie 'The Little Mermaid' thumping her heart & _'Why Don't You Kiss Her_' by Jessie McCartney in her head." I reason

Then I and Momoko explained what happen as Kaoru said when we were flying to the lab.

Momoko: "That how you explained it right Kaoru?"KAORU!"

_**Kaoru's Point of view**_

"Uh... WHAT?" I said as I got out of my trans

"Is not how you explained what happen between you and Butch?" Momoko questioned,

but I could tell she was worried and unsure about me. I could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. " I sneeze _**(A/N: Butch's sneeze)**_

Miyako: "Bless you" Miyako bless me after I said thanks and she continues "Kaoru are you alright.

"Yeah; just left me alone for a while. I am going for a fly around town then go home. I need to think about this and you people need to left it at what I said. Okay?" I say; then all nod their head saying yes because their a little scared of me because of my first day in the lab "Okay bye, see you girls tomorrow for High School."

Before I left I heard Momoko & Miyako say "Oh no school I totally forgot tomorrow was Monday." At the same time of course 

_**(A/N: Out in the city besides all you will hear is Kaoru for now)**_

I sighs sadly man "What I do love Butch they should not care it's my life but he is our enemy but still"

**...**

…**...**

…**..**

"Wait"

"Did I just say I love Butch but I did like-like him when he first showed up cause it was not so gross out like the others. I am in love with him maybe his back at the alley I should check."

I get to in the alley and drops down bellow

"Man, he's not here why would he love me anyway besides we're enemies."I frown "I love him & if there was a way to be with each other. But does he love me back?" I question myself then do a sad sigh then remembered something and perk up

"Wait didn't he tried to kiss me too because I saw him close his eyes when I closed mine." I close my eyes slowly then open them quick.

"So he must love me but its getting late I should go home but next time I see him I promise to go tell him how I feel"

"which is I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU BUTCH!"I scream


	5. conncetion

_**RowdyRuff First Winter Part 5**_

_**I don't own the charters, but I own the story the ruffs. Nani is What. First stop RowdyRuff Boy's club/home with Brian & Neal in Neal's view then the girls in Momoko's at the next day at school and then we go back to the boys in Rick's and then normal. Oh and welcome back and this one is long.**_

_**Butch aka Neal's view first we will see him in his room thinking * back hours earlier running out and down**_

_'Man, I love her. What am I thinking I know I am in love with Buttercup! I finally find out now why my heart beats faster'_ I think

"Hey Neal Were you going to? You have to make dinner and get for school."Brian asked

"I know, thanks for remind me. I am going to find Buttercup maybe she is back at the alley wait and thinking our at that stupid lab that gives me the creeps or is that just Blossom."I wonder

"Dude, your to look for the enemy that is your true love?" Boomer worries me by during a long pause then continued "Oh that so sweet. can I help?"

"So sorry Brian, but I have to be alone when I face Buttercup again so we can finally finish and become lovers."I say a little dreaming then snapped out of it.

"That's sweet but if Richard finds out your dead you know that right?" Brain asked

"No I am not because was he going to do I have the job; I am the oldest brother & he's very much dad." When I say that; Brian makes sad eyes "I am sorry Brian I forgot that you never seen dad."

"Its ok I just miss our real mom she was sweet like Bubbles." Brian sobs. His eyes when small when he realized he commented Bubbles

"AAAAHHHH HA I KNEW IT YOU LIKED BUBBLES !" I screamed happily

"Yes now keep it down if Richard will kill me I am the youngest remember." Boomer quietly

"Yeah I know besides he won't hurt you as long as I am here but not now I have to go fly tell him I am going for a long walk I be back before the rats know it. Bye Brian" I said going to the door

"Bye"Said Brian as out the the door I am

So I went out the door heading towards the alley that perfect moment happened we're I fell deeper in love with Buttercup.

'What if she doesn't love me back because we're enemies, but still loves me I just have to convince her that we're meant to be together for all lives even in death. Even if means going good which would be hard cause I am the strongest, toughest, and evilest. Yikes'

So I finally get there at the perfect moment alley.

"No, no, no, no." I whisper then scream ""

"But she was here when I left I thought she would stay and wait. Maybe Blossom maybe her go." Then I remembered "Wait, when we want to find them we went and stole their hero clothes. Man; I would love to her I her normal ones even though she looks hot in her hero clothes. Back to realize Neal."

So I headed to the lab thinking what I want to say

_**(A/N: ok you read the last chapter great because when he left; Buttercup/Kaoru came to the alley cause reminder: butch left the club house like 40 minutes before her so yeah now play)**_

So I finally got to the lab she was not there sadly just a 30 guy in lab coat with black hair, a kid with the same image and two girls that looked like Bubbles and Blossom with normal clothes. But no girl that looks or is Buttercup. I frown

_'Oh I just wish I better check the alley once more.' _ I thought

So I flown over the top of the alley and she was not there again so I when home disappointed because I have to wait until Christmas.

_**(A/N:Just to say when he got there; Kaoru went home disappointed too. Now next day at school in Momoko's P.O.V.)**_

"Aaww man, why school have to come I just want to stay out eat sweets and shop about you Miyako?" I whine

"I know about the shopping. What about you Kaoru?" Miyako says, but Kaoru didn't answer

"Man, she must in deep thought about the moment with her new love." I complain

"Nani..., are you talking about me and that moment again? Let it go sure it was a wonderful moment for me but its over sadly and time to move on."Kaoru said trying to make us to move on when she wasn't herself.

"Come on Kaoru you loved that moment maybe Butch did too because you said he closed his eyes at the same time that you did. Don't you wish the love could be? Or don't you wish he knew everything about you like your real life and not just who he thinks you just are? Come on, I know you're in love with him."Miyako said deeply

"Wow, Miyako that was deep." I said surprised

I fight this because I have to and but my feeling have to be put aside because he is a born monster although I will never find any1 to see my tomboy side under a skirt. L TT. Why dose it has to be me with that moment why not you 2." Kaoru blushed frowning

"Oh Kaoru it will be okay" Miyako worries

"Yeah we can get ice cream, play soccer & baseball, and go to Sakurako's shop after school." I suggested

Kaoru: ok but it sounds like its only make me feel a lit better.

" That's the spirit." I said while pumping my arm

"I heard there are 3 new students." Tania said

"Yeah I hope their sweet and cool. I need a boyfriend."Breeanna answers

"You and your love life I just hope they're not JERKS or BULLIES. That is all I am sayin' come on let's go." Sakaast said

" Uh" I sounded

"No, I know what your thinking am not going for a love they have to come to me and don't go boy crazy." Kaoru

"I am not anymore I quit." I said like it was not a big deal

"YOU QUIT BEING BOY CRAZY!" Miyako and Kaoru said 

"Yeah, since that moment that happened to Kaoru. I started to think why not make a boy go crazy over me. And started more on my brain."

Kaoru: nice logic. Oh well Now back to thinking.

"Aw come on" I said getting tried of her think about the whole kiss thing with Butch.

"Oh well, come on let's go to class." Miyako says trying to get off the subject. The the walk off to class

_**A/N:Okay that a little crazy let's see how the other gender stars in Rick's POV**_

"Dudes this is cool so many girls to pick on and I learn too; way cool."

Brian: hey when are we finally going in the class? "I don't know. Neal? (A paused with Neal blushing enough to see.)

"There is no getting though his been like that since he got home yesterday." Brain says

"NEAL!"

"Uh, nani is it and no need to scream" Butch came back form his head

"Brian was asking when we're going in the classroom."

"Oh probably a couple of minutes hopefully"Neal sighs sad

"Dude your still not thinking about that moment with Buttercup are you?"I ask Neal just made a sad face with his head tile: 'So what if I am I miss her'.

"Don't be upset you'll see her again. I just wish you would be your normal self again. Neal sighs and starts: I wish too guys but I just can't stop think about what is and would have been. After all she is my first love." Brian re-insure

"Dude; please get over it." I plead

Neal voice waves but still strong get up angry "NO, I WON'T GET OVER HER BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH HER AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YYOU SAY RICK I DEAL WITH MY LIFE AND BRIAN IS RIGHT I WILL SEE HER AGAIN AND WHEN I DO I WILL KISS AND MAKE HER MY GIRL!"

"Chill dude with that I am okay with it besides I want a first love too."

"YOU WANT A FIRST LOVE TOO!" They both bellowed

"Yeah, I am human you know and also I am jealous."

"Wow, never thought that." Brain said then I slapped him in the back of his head "OW"

"You boys can come in now and introduce yourselves."Our new teacher, Miss. Keane said

We all get up and say sure Neal went in first then Brian getting me in the class by force. Then Neal finally realized him and me had each other shirt..

_**Let's go to them in normal**_

"Dude you have my shirt!" Neal yelled

"Deal with it later your in embarrassment in the class right now" Richard whispered to Neal

"Oh... he he he he my bad. Yo, I am Neal and I love sports, am aggressive because I have a short temper and these are my little brothers."Of course Neal blushes hard

"I hate it when you say that any way hello I am Rick. I love sweets, am smarter then both my bro's mostly him" Richard says while pointing to Brian "And I am the second oldest."

"Tell them your real name." Miss. Keane scold

"Fine, my real name is Richard but please call me Rick"Rick huffed

"I am disabled to think far in my mind but I can still cook better then both of you. Anyway hi I am Brian the last of the triples and yeah I know that word to bad you guys didn't say it. Back to me. I am gentian and nice emotionally problems also and animal lover."Brian induced

Everyone just was smiling idk nani. But the heroine's mouths just drop but Kaoru just stayed in deep thought.

"Neal you can just sit behind Kaoru Masubara. Richard you can sit on the left of Momoko Akasumie and Brian you can sit on the right since those students got moved to a higher classes." Miss. Keane

"Awesome." An excited Brian says

"Sweet" Richard says

"… Um, uh, nani. Yeah, cool. Miss. K"

"Are you alright Neal?" Concerned Miss. Keane said

"Yeah, just thinking" Neal said then all boys went to there seats.

"Speak of alright. Kaoru you have not made a sound or complainant since you got in would you like to the nurse's office?" Miss. Keane

"Um, yeah a little rest would do me some good." Kaoru says then takes the hall pass and leaves.)

_**( A/N: By the way Neal/Butch was watching and worrying for some reason with his heart pounding kiss the girl with why don't you kiss her song in his head like the moment with buttercup. same goes for her so she went to the nurse for this.) **_

"Wow dashavoo".Neal said blushing

"Don't you think about it. That can't be her." Rick demand

"I know but still." A unsure Neal spoke

"Take out your books and go to page 222. Oh and boys ask someone to share. I'll get your books tomorrow. " Miss Keane politely said

Momoko got Rick _**(A/N: he asked her)**_, Miyako got Brian and Satamoto got Neal, but Neal wished that Kaoru was still there to learn more about her and why it was the same action when the moment with Buttercup. About 20 minutes later came back.

"Kaoru? Why do you have your stuff? It's not time to go home." Miss Keane questioned

"I am going home I have a fever of 102 as a cold." Kaoru wheezed

Miyako & Brain said at the same time "Too bad, Kaoru feel better." Then they both blushed, but Kaoru only stare at Neal for some reason

"Yeah whatever feel better" Neal said blushing for the staring reason)

"Thank you" Kaoru says then she leaves. He could not help but smile

_**I am done for now cause I have a headache from my illnesses so I am going to try to sleep now so good nite I hope with the dog named Buzz so bye and good nite **_

"_**I dedicate this to my old dog, Buzz. When I had him I wrote this, but we gave him away to a zoo"**_


	6. Neal & Kaoru love sick

_**RowdyRuff First Winter Part 6**_

I don't own the charters, but I own the story. So without anything else here it is. First stop school in Brian's P.O.V then Miyako's_** '**_**Someone else's thought' **_'thought'_ "talk"

_Brian's P.O.V at lunch __**(A/N:Neal and Rick switched their shirts before just to let you know)**_

"I can't believe you mess me up this morning"Neal said 

"Well it was not my fault you were thinking about Buttercup." Rick say

"Guys can't we get along"I said/wish

"Not until I see Buttercup again and know whats wrong with me." Neal said annoyed

"But who know when those girls are going to fight"Brick said trying to take him off the subject

"I don't care. I'll look for her everyday if I have to."Butch determined

"Dude I know how you feel but right now we promised to sit with Momoko and Miyako since Kaoru is sick." Taking off the subject 'her'

"Why do I have to sit with those girly girls?" The fighter groaned

"Because you promised to sit with us." Our leader explained

"Me and my mouth."Butch muttered

"So girls how is Kaoru?" I ask

"Not good."Miyako explaining "And we both thought it was a love sickness because we though she feel for some boy but did not love him as she just approved on the phone but it's a real cold for sure she is sneezing like crazy and coughing like no tomorrow with her eyes watering."

"Man, sounds tough." Neal said looking down for the only me and Brick knew

"Yeah; and I thought you were in deep thought Neal?" Rick thought

"Uh... I was. But somehow I was concerned about Kaoru" Neal said unsure

"Dude she is not her."

"I know but the signs I don't maybe I have it for her too."

"Having nani for Kaoru?"Momoko ask curiously

"Its nothing you want to know." I said little too quickly then though '_curses'_

"Come on Brian please for me?" Miyako said with 'puppy-dog eyes'

"Ok, he just is in love with a girl which he's trying to find and might be having little feelings for Kaoru. Also she might be the girl he's looking for. Please don't hurt me Neal."I said blushing and terrified of Butch

Neal: "It's ok; please just keep it a secret, girls because I am unsure about my feelings right now.

"Ok, we will." Both girls said

"Thanks a bunch, girls."Butch thanks them

"No problem Neal and do you want to go with us to Kaoru's house. It might help with the search by talking to her"Momoko trying to help

"No thanks; I need know her better before and sure I get a few questions for her but they can wait until she gets back which is probably next week."Neal explained

"….But we can help you answer those questions." Miyako trying to get him change his mind.

But me and Richard know that there is _NO_ changing his mind. He like to go like thing the way their suppose to or his way.

"Thanks, but no thank you" Neal says getting up '**I need to go to the roof'**__

"…..But why?"The girls say to him, but he doesn't answer and leaves to the school roof

"To just say it in the nicest way possible, Neal..." I start

"…..Is not too crazy to hanging or dating with cheerleaders or girly-girls." Rick finishes my sentence

"But I don't get why he does not?" Momoko asked confused and curious

Rick getting quite tired of talking about our brother says, "Because he hates girly thing. I am sorry but like he said when we walked in he loves sports, his aggressive and he has a short temper meaning don't mess with him. Also he is strong and tough means no weak stuff like girly stuff."

"Sorry, but no a fends he hates that stuff that's why he likes tough strong tomboys. And hangs around us."I apologized

"Mostly me because Brian is too soft."

"HEY"Exclaimed me

Rick: "Hey is for horses and you know it's true."

"Yeah; well, I hate it"

"Well, I like it." Miyako said with confidence

"Ok, I was lying"I say blushing

"Sure you were"Rick said with sarcasm

I was blushing so hard my whole face goes red as Rick's hoody" I was lying don't do sarcasm like I am not."

"Are you okay, Brian your face is all red?" Miyako asked

She came over and checks my forehead and I blush even harder. I don't know why. But I I think she is most beautiful girl in the universe

"I can't tell if you have a fever but you don't look so good."

Kisses me on the cheek and then I fades to black, but before I see Miyako in Bubbles outfit.

WAIT THEY MIGHT BE THE POWDERFLUFFS Z, BUTCH IS GOING SO HAPPY SINCE HIS FIRST ALMOST KISS!First blush and first kiss on the cheek all in the same day I think I'm in love with in heaven. Oh NO Miyako is BUBBLES.

_**Miyako's P.O.V since Brian passed out**_

"Looks like I got a boyfriend after I tell him I like him." I giggle

"You like him!" They exclaim

"Yeah, maybe it was love at first sight."I sigh

"Oh my god, that is so romantic and sweet." Momoko-san said with her usual heart- eyes as Kaoru calls them

"I know and thank you, de su"

"I wish that would happen to me one day." Momoko-san says with her heart-eyes

"Oh trust me it will." Rick blushed

"I know. I just can't wait."

"Then Momoko….. "He said blushing harder

"Yes?"Smiling with heart shaped eyes once again my pink eyed friend asked

_**To be continued **_

_**Ok still a little headache but I will still going and besides I want to start on Rick's P.O.V in the next chapter then go to Neal. And "hey is for horses" got said way too many times when we lived in my grandma's house. She is the one who mostly said it. Bye-bye**_


	7. Abit of Neal's Past

RowdyRuff First Winter Part 7

I don't own the charters, but I own the story the ruffs are 12 turning 13 soon. The girls are 13 idk when they're turning 14 but I know soon. So without anything else here it is.

* * *

Last Time: Brian's P.O.V at lunch

(Brian: she came over and checks my forehead and I blush even harder) Miyako: I can't tell if you have a fever but you don't look so good. (Kisses him on the cheek and then he passes out) "* First blush and first kiss on the cheek all in the same day I think I'm in love with in heaven*"

Miyako's P.O.V since Brian passed out

"(Giggles) looks like I got a boyfriend after I tell him I like him. (Giggles more)" Both: You like him. "Yeah, it was love at first sight." Momoko: oh my god that is so romantic and sweet. "I know" Momoko: I wish that would happen to me one day. Rick: oh trust me it will (blushing). Momoko: I know. I just can't wait. Rick: then Momoko….. (Blushing harder) Momoko: yes??(Smiling with heart shaped eyes)

Continued

* * *

Rick's P.O.V (Blush mad)

"(Well I was wondering." Momoko: yea "well would you go." Momoko: please say it already. "Well I am nervous *_what did I just say I didn't mean to say it out loud and my first blush is deeper* _Momoko blushes: oh, well, what do you what to say to me. "Oh I…I l-l-l-love to go on a…." Brain: ow my head. What I miss?? "*_damn it I was so close 2.* _"nothing Brian." Brian getting up: ok then. Uh, Miyako why are you close to my face? Miyako: oh I uh I know you like me. Brian: (blush mad) you do. Then Miyako will you go on a date on Friday?? Miyako: oh of course Brain I want to get to know you. Also I like you too. Brian: awesome. Wanna get some snacks now so we give these lovebirds alone time. Miyako: yeah. Bye Momoko. See you later. Both: (blushing) we're not lovebirds. And bye. "Let's go for a walk before class" Momoko: ok "*and maybe I will kiss her and ask her out too*"

* * *

Neal on the roof

"Those girls jut don't get it. I am a tough. I am sporty. I am awesome. I am like Buttercup."

(Blush a bit) "Man, I love Buttercup but Kaoru comes along and I have that same feeling that I had with Buttercup. Unless she is Buttercup. O_O nah that is crazy. She wouldn't be even though she looks like her. (Sigh) man. What should I do? This is crazy I think I love two girls. I should ask mom when I get home she will love her first problem to solve. It's great having her. Instead of that stupid monkey. What is his name again? Oh yeah Mojo Jojo, stupid monkey. But if he wars not here I would have never met Buttercup. Or be alive in this world."

*flashback*

"Hey mama look what I did. I made a bird house with dad and Richard." Rmom: that is great Neal. Hey, can you check on Brian for me I am worried. "Sure and I am too." Richard: we all are since he is sick since I got hit with that brick by the bully. "Yeah and I saved both of you and that is when I got a short temper." Rdad: well he will be all right and you became brave like hell. "Yeah (leaves the room)" Brian: (coughs hard) hi Neal what's up (coughs repeatedly) "hello Brian how you feel expect for the cough of course" Brian: I am fine for now I just wish I was better (sneeze). "Bless you. Well I know one day soon you will how are your songs coming?" Brian: great but I wish I can sing and play again. "Don't worry your going to be a normal healthy self again." Brian: I hope so because I don't think I can take anymore. "Don't be negative be positive you say" Brain yeah well that was when I was not sick. "Don't talk like that. That is not you. Brian: well it is now until I get better (coughs) "it will be ok. You will one day soon." Brian: any thing you say well I am going to get some rest to make it faster (coughs the hardest yet) "* its going to be ok I know it, Brian. I just know it.*" (Brian falls asleep)

*end of flashback* (bell rings)

"Yeah, well I will have to go now because I am late. On the first day too."


	8. For now, but not forever Hiatus

Hey every one, what's up? It's the Writer AKA TomboybuttercupSakaast. Mostly of my stories are going to be on Hiatus. Starting by: Love Bug for that I've started the chapter in another laptop is on a crash & / or death. And like the others I am work on them but for now the only one that is currently and was given to me by Imagaco that is going to be updated's The Enemy of My Enemy is my Love: new author. More stories in the summer and holidays and I will update, but I will never forget and keep trying to fix the computers and not have the stories wiped out so I could update them again.

P.S Thank you and love you all that have followed and favorite me or the stories. I will try my best to have the stories I've started and now on Hiatus


End file.
